Doku Doku no Mi
The Doku Doku no Mi, also known as the Doku Doku Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control poison, as well as grant immunity to it. It was eaten by Magellan, the Warden of the World Government prison Impel Down. "Doku" (毒) means "poison". Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it grants the user the ability to produce and control poison. The poison they can produce can be as simple as being the breath they breathe out, or as complex as being concentrated liquid produced directly out of their own body. The fruit also grants the user immunity from poison as well. Being completely made out of poison, any person who touches the consumer will be poisoned: being pretty much invincible, apart from the regular weakness of seastone. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, however, Magellan, the consumer, did reveal that eating poisonous dishes because of the Doku Doku no Mi gave him severe diarrhoea. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Magellan, have been used for a variety of uses. With the fruit's powers, Magellan is able to enjoy a meal that is poisoned without the risk of dying. The only problem with this however is that while the poisoned food won't kill him, it gives him a severe case of diarrhea. When putting up with the antics with Hannyabal, Magellan often uses the simplest form of offense the Devil Fruit provides, his own breath made poisonous. With this, he simply breathes on his subordinate to put him back in his place. When serious, Magellan can use the fruit's powers to attack by producing and manipulating poison from his body. With this, he can promptly exercise his position provided duties on prisoners as their executioner. Magellan can simply poison someone by breathing or using a complex move. The named techniques that are used by Magellan that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Hydra': After producing vast amounts liquid poison from his body, Magellan is able manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. With this creature, Magellan is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison act on the nervous system and the victim suffer a excruciating pain until he/she dies. This was first seen being used on a prisoner.One Piece Manga - Chapter 531, Magellan uses Hydra on a prisoner. *'Poison Gas Bullet': After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and immobilizes the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 534, Magellan uses some techniques against Luffy. *'Venom Road': While producing his hydra, Magellan completely engulfs himself in the liquid poison. While engulfed, Magellan quickly travels within one of his hydra's necks and out of its mouth to where he would want to go. This was first seen while battling against Luffy. Trivia *When Magellan talks to himself, there is a little pun stated by Hannyabal in response. The Japanese word for soliloquy is "Dokuhaki". "Doku" means "alone". The Doku part however stated by Hannyabal is replaced with a different "Doku" meaning "poison". *This Devil Fruit is very similar to the non-canonical Noko Noko no Mi, both of which manipulates poison. *There has been great debate whether the Doku Doku no Mi is a Logia or Paramecia, due to its appearance of power. Many One Piece readers have decided it to be a Paramecia, although it is not confirmed. References External Links *Poison - Wikipedia article about poison *Food Poisoning - Wikipedia article about affliction Magellan has due to his Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia